Everybody Talks (Song)
It started with a whisper... And that was when Rocky kissed her (A la Shadows of Camaraderie: Chapter 1)... And then she made his lips hurt. He could hear the chit-chat. She took him to her love shack. Someone's always gotta backtrack. Next thing you know, everybody talks. At least in my fandom where Rocky x Everest happens. Welp, this isn't my fandom this time! It's not the Tundraverse, it's not the CenturiRealm, it's the new-and-improved, you-guys-better-prepare-yourselves-for-a-high-dosage-of-awesomeness Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU! The Tundra-Centuri World! Now at this point, I'd start rapping "Alphabet Aerobics" but that's a Song Article for another time... A big, hearty "Thank You!" is in order for Tundra for allowing me to do this. Thank You, Tundra! You're awesome!! Just sayin'... I have a tendency to A) Have a sort-of long setup to the actual song itself, and B) Choreograph my own articles. In this AU, despite being dance partners, Zuma and Beryl are NOT a couple! In fact, most couple present in the CenturiRealm are not present in the Tundra-Centurion AU. This is a collaborative universe where our characters can interact and have fun together, without the conflict and drama of pairings. Certain pairings will only occur according to Tundra's will or my own, depending on what we discuss and agree on. More Tundra-Centurion AU Songs and Episodes coming soon!!! Here's the audio of the Song. -------------------- 'Quiet' would be an understatement when describing how the Lookout's been as of late. The pups were absolutely bored and uninterested out of their minds... The rescues and emergencies have been fairly minimal the past few days. They're lucky if they get one per day! On a hot summer's day, the pups lazed about the Lookout's observation deck, lying around with nonchalant expressions and no other sounds than that of the snow dogs panting away... Frostbound the Alaskan Malamute let out a long, deep yawn that seemed to make the others yawn as well. "I'm bored..." He panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he lied on his back. "I'd do something... But it's way too hot out..." "How do you guys even handle this weather?" Everest asked. "Easy..." Chase replied. "You deal with it..." Centurion chuckled for a moment as he leaned back-to-back against his girlfriend, a Labrador Husky named Nicasia. "This is why I'm not big on temperatures above eighty-five degrees..." "Why don't we have air conditioning?" Nicasia asked, a bit annoyed. "It's broken at the moment..." Tundra, a brown Husky replied. "Rocky's trying to fix it..." From across the tower, Rocky was standing on a ladder, wrenching away at an air conditioning unit when he exclaimed, "It's only hot in here because Tundra's here!" "Oh, stop it!" Tundra blushed for a moment. "Oh, no!" Rocky exclaimed as the whole unit whirred for a moment, then exploded in Rocky's face, sending him tumbling back off the ladder and onto the floor, sounding a thud! ''when he did. Then, the air condition began to hum stably. "It's back up..." groaned the mutt, lying on the floor. "Holy hail in a hand-basket!" Frostbound exclaimed in surprise. The other pups just stared at him with widened eyes and a strong urge not to laugh. After numerous moments of silence, and a few slip-ups in attempting not to burst into laughter, Tundra broke that silence by replying with a grin on her face, "Really?" After that... Centurion completely lost it, standing up and walking towards the windows with his head tilted back, Everest cried, "I can't believe... That you just said that!!" "You're an idiot, Frosty!" Chase exclaimed while Skye leaned on his shoulders, practically crying tears of happiness. Most of the PAW Patrol laughed at the joke, meanwhile Zuma, Beryl, and Steelbeam were leaning with their heads against the wall, 'Planking', if you will. "Way to go, you broke Beryl, Zuma, and Steelbeam!" Primavera, a dark brown Springer Spaniel exclaimed as she gestured to the three. She crossed her arms and said, "I'm so glad Princess isn't here, because she would definitely not tolerate that disgrace to comedy." This just made Frostbound laugh even harder, evident that he doesn't care what either of them think of his pun. "Please never make a pun like that ever again..." Rocky said nonchalantly as he slowly trudged back to the other pups. Meanwhile, the elevator ascended to the top floor of the Lookout, and when the doors opened, it revealed an ecstatic Marshall, who was way too hyperactive for the hot temperatures. "Hey guys!" The Dalmatian said excitedly. As he observed the scene unfolding, his speech slowed down. "You want to... play... Pup... Pup... Boogie..." He stared with his face scrunched into a frown as he asked, "You guys had fun without me, didn't ya?" "Oh, Everybody talks..." Centurion commented. This sparked an idea in Marshall's head. "Oh! Why don't we dance to the song 'Everybody Talks' when we play Pup Pup Boogie?" He asked excitedly. Everyone else wore a smirk on their faces as Rocky and Centurion prepared the game. "I'll go find Rosie and Arabella! Don't start without me!" Marshall exclaimed as he rode the elevator back down to the ground. Centurion smirked as he sifted through his belongings and pulled out his high-tech radio. "How about we just dance for fun to the song? Without Pup Pup Boogie?" "But Marshall said not to start without him!" Tundra said. She brought up a good point, but Centurion had a way around it. "Tundra, my dear friend... He said he wanted to play Pup Pup Boogie... We're not playing Pup Pup Boogie just yet..." Centurion grinned deviously. A collective "Oooohhhhh..." resounded throughout the group of PAW Patrol pups. "Hit it!" said Skye. As Centurion pressed the 'Play' button on his stereo, all the males began to sing while shrugging their shoulders to the beat. All Guys: ''Ahhh~, Ahhh~ Ahhhh~ ''(Centurion clears his throat) Centurion: ''Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction! ''(He wraps his arm around Nicasia's waist) Rocky: ''Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're givin' me is fiction! ''(He dips Tundra for a split second, brings her back up, then twirls her around a few times) Frostbound: (Takes Everest by the waist and guides her in a Quickstep-like fashion) ''I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time... Steelbeam: (Begins to perform the 'Running Man' in front of Primavera) I found that everybody talks... Centurion: Everybody talks Rocky: Everybody talks... As the chorus of the song gets underway, all of the pairs shuffle their feet from side-to-side, reminiscent of an 80's style dance. It reminded Centurion of the movies Footloose ''and ''Grease! All Guys: It started with a whisper! And that was when I kissed her! ''(Rocky gently kissed Tundra on the cheek) ''And then she made my lips hurt! I could hear the chit-chat! ''(The pairs shimmy at one another for the next line of song) ''Take me to your love shack! ''(The pairs continue to jump and dance around) ''Mama's always gotta backtrack! And everybody talks, babe! Rocky: Hey honey you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription! Centurion: (Leans back, pretending to hold a microphone in front of his face) Too much could be an ''over-dose! ''All this stress-talk makes me itching!! Zuma: On my mouth, everybody talks ''(Twirls Beryl) ''everybody talks ''(Twirls Beryl again) Frostbound: (gives Everest a suggestive glare) ''Everybody talks too much... ''(He winks at Everest) All Guys: ''It started with a whisper! And that was when I kissed her! ''(Centurion dips Nicasia, then kisses her for a few seconds) ''And then she made my lips hurt! ''(Centurion brings Nicasia back up and rejoins the chorus) ''I could hear the chit-chat! ''(The pairs shimmy at each other again for the next line) ''Take me to your love shack! Mama's always gotta back track! And everybody talks, babe! Zuma: Never thought I'd live to see the day... Rocky: When everybody's words got in the way! As Centurion's stereo blasts an upbeat instrumental intermission, the pups just danced around with each other atop the Lookout, ecstatically jumping around without a single care in the world... Not even in the pairs they were in at the beginning of the song, just as a large group of inseparable companions... allies... friends. "And now..." Centurion announced. "A solo by Chase!" Chase: (spotlights converge on the German Shepherd, carrying a rose in his mouth) Hey sugar, show me all your love, all you're giving me is fiction... ''(He approaches Skye, places one hand on her hip and another holding her hand, ready to dance) ''Hey sugar, what'cha gotta say...? All Guys: It started with a whisper! And that was when I kissed her! ''(Chase removes the rose from his mouth, holds it out as he dips Skye, and kisses her directly on the lips as the rest of the guys sing) ''And then she made my lips hurt! I could hear the chit-chat! Take me to your love shack! ''(As Chase brings Skye back up, the two, as well as all the other pairs perform back-flips simultaneously.) ''Mama's always gotta backtrack! And Everybody Talks, babe~! All Guys: Everybody talks, Everybody talks! Everybody talks, Everybody talks! Chase: It started with a whisper! And that was when I... Kissed her~! All Guys: Everybody talks, every-bo-dy talks, babe~! As the song ended, each of the pairs ended in the same pose, facing back-to-back with their fingers interlocked in a partnership of rhythm, raising their held hands to the sky, boasting each other proudly. This is the power of the unbreakable bonds that the PAW Patrol members have forged with one another. "Well that was fun!" Rocky exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Tundra, who giggled and smiled at him for a few moments. "Absolutely it was!!" Nicasia exclaimed. Centurion, Frostbound, and Chase all howled in unison, pumped full of adrenaline, they were ready for any and all assortments of dance routines on this hot summer's day. From the bottom of the elevator, a rather upset and annoyed Dalmatian yelled up, "Hey! I thought you guys weren't gonna start without me?!" Marshall cried a bit, but Tundra reassured him. "We didn't start playing Pup Pup Boogie yet!" She said. "We were just practicing!" "Yeah, come on up, and we'll get stawrted!" Zuma exclaimed. Marshall laughed for a bit. "Alright, We're comin' up!!" Centurion, on the other hand. was so ecstatic that he performed a back-flip. He received a praise from Skye. "Nice back flip, Centurion." "Thanks, Skye!" Centurion said as he spun around a few times. "Let's get this party started!" Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Song Articles Category:Dancing Category:Fun Category:Songs Sung By Centurion Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Frostbound Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Steelbeam Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles Category:Fanon Crossovers